


Of Fathers and Complicated Relationships

by malmal88



Series: Eddie Begins [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angsty moments between Eddie and his dad, Buck is a supportive boyfriend, Eddie POV, Eddie's mom is wonderful, Fluffy moments between Eddie and Buck, M/M, some homophobia from Eddie's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: Three months into his relationship with Buck, Eddie's parents decide to fly to LA for Christopher's birthday. Eddie isn't sure if he is ready for his father to find out about his relationship with Buck. Buck is there to support him through the whole ordeal.
Relationships: Chris and Buck and Eddie are a Family, Eddie and His Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Begins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611901
Comments: 29
Kudos: 603





	Of Fathers and Complicated Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write a pure fluff piece first, but this demanded to be written. My hand slipped and it became longer than the first story of the series...whoops...

The first shift-free Saturday night in almost a month finds Eddie slouched comfortably on his sofa, with Buck tucked into one side as some superhero movie or another plays out on the TV. Chris is in bed, exhausted after the fun day they had spent at the park. Eddie looks down at the man leaning against his chest and smiles. They’ve been together for closing in on three months now, and Eddie has never been happier. This man has helped him feel free in a way he thought he never would. 

Buck’s hand squeezes Eddie’s thigh as one of the characters has a close call, and it sends a surge of heat through his veins. Eddie drags his hand from where it lays against Buck’s hip up under his tee shirt then slides it around to tease his fingers across Buck’s abs. Eddie feels the muscles jump under his touch and smirks. Buck shifts ever so slightly, giving Eddie’s hand better access to roam freely. Emboldened, Eddie inches his hand downwards, letting the pads of his fingers glide over smooth skin. When he reaches the waistband of Buck’s shorts Eddie slips his hand underneath and gently scratches at the apex of Buck’s thigh and torso, before dipping further down his inner thigh. 

When Eddie repeats the motion in reverse Buck tilts his head up. “Hey now, no one likes a tease,” Buck jokes, his voice thick with desire. 

“The way your body reacts would suggest differently, cariño,” Eddie leans down and captures Buck’s lips in a searing kiss. Eddie nips at Buck’s bottom lip, then runs his tongue over it. Buck moans and parts his lips. Eddie takes the invitation and licks all the way into Buck’s mouth, sliding his tongue indecently against Buck’s. Buck pulls back, and Eddie whines embarrassingly. Buck only chuckles and shushes Eddie, before sitting up and throwing a leg across Eddie’s thighs, settling himself in the other man’s lap. 

“Damn Eddie, I had no idea men in flying suits did it for you” Buck rests one hand against Eddie’s chest, slides the other along his jaw, and pulls him back in for another kiss. Eddie’s hand had dislodged from Buck when he switched positions, and Eddie now runs both hands under Buck’s shirt to grip his waist. The kiss is hot and open-mouthed. Buck slides his tongue against Eddie’s as he grinds down. Every last nerve in Eddie’s body is thrumming with white-hot fire, the sounds of the tv melting away. All he can hear is the blood pounding in his ears. Buck pulls off of Eddie’s lips, and sucks a trail across his jaw, down to the spot below his ear. 

“God Buck,” Eddie moans as he tilts his head to offer better access. Buck is sliding his hands under Eddie’s shirt and up his back when an incessant trilling and vibrating noise cuts through Eddie’s lust fogged brain. Buck pulls back and they both look to where Eddie’s phone is lit up, vibrating across the coffee table. Eddie groans, annoyed when he catches sight of the picture of his parents that had flashed up on the screen. 

“Maybe you should get that Eddie. Isn’t it a little late to call just to talk?” Buck suggests when Eddie makes no move to take the call. 

“Not for them. This is when they call when they want to be sure Chris won’t be eavesdropping.” The phone stops ringing. 

“Ah.” Eddie and Buck stare at the phone. “Maybe they gave up?”

“Nope,” Eddie says at the same time the phone begins to trill again, a facetime request popping up on the screen. “I should just answer it. Maybe it will be quick. They may just want ideas on what to send Chris for his birthday.” Eddie thinks out loud. Holding Buck to him, Eddie leans forward and grabs the offending device. He declines the facetime request but accepts the call. 

“Hello,” Eddie answers.

“Hi sweetie, I hope we didn’t wake you up,” the gentle voice of his mother greets. 

“No, Mom. I just wasn’t near my phone,” 

“Oh ok. How are you and Chris doing? Is he excited about his birthday?”

“Chris is great. He is literally counting down the days.” Every night before bed Chris has been making Eddie mark a giant x across the days square on the calendar, and counting the remaining days until his party. 

“And you, my love? How have things been?” 

Eddie toys with the collar of Buck’s shirt as he contemplates how to answer. Truthfully, Eddie has never been better. Things with Buck have been amazing. Part of him desperately wants to tell his mother, but another part knows that once his mom knows, his dad will too. He’s not sure he is ready for that confrontation just yet. Not while things are so new and exciting in his relationship. “I’m good Mom. Really good,” Eddie smiles at Buck. Buck ducks his head shyly, and Eddie grins wider. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Your Abuela said you seemed happier lately. Any special reason why?” Her tone is almost teasing. 

Eddie really shouldn’t be surprised. He isn’t sure how he wants to respond, so he chooses to answer the question with one of his own. “Did Abuela tell you something?” His tone comes out defensive. He isn’t exactly sure what his grandmother knows. Chris is read in on the change to his and Buck’s relationship, and Eddie is positive that an 8-year-old is not going to be the best secret keeper. 

“She just said that you seemed a lot happier lately. Calmer. She may have insinuated that you are seeing someone.” He can hear his father saying something in the background. 

“Is that Papá? Did you tell him you think I’m seeing someone?” Eddie accuses. His whole body stiffens as he tries to fight down the panic. Buck, who is still on his lap, leans into him and massages the back of his neck gently. Eddie feels some of the tension drain from him. He fists a hand in the fabric of Buck’s shirt against his back. 

“He was the one who was talking to Abuela mijo.”

Eddie swallows hard, “Then why isn’t he the one calling to ask me?”

“Eddie, would you ever even consider answering him honestly?” When Eddie doesn’t respond she continues, “I know how complicated your relationship with your father is. But he loves you, we both do. We just want to know you’re happy.” His mother sounds almost sad now. 

Eddie looks up to the ceiling shaking his head. “I’m happy, Mom. Truly,” Eddie says, biting back a snide comment about the way his father shows love. While how he feels about his father is complicated, the love he has for his mother is not and he hates that she so often gets stuck in the middle of their disagreements. 

“I’m so glad to hear that my love,” his mother pauses and takes a deep breath. “Eddie, Abuela said you are having Chris’s birthday party next weekend. Your father and I would like to come.” 

The sudden change in topic has Eddie suspicious. “To spy on me or to see your grandson?” 

“Edmundo!” she snaps, her tone sharp. “We have not seen our grandson since before the traumatic experience he had with the tsunami. I would like to give him a hug and see him in person.” 

Eddie drops his head to Buck’s shoulder, shame filling him. “I’m sorry mom. It’s just...it’s never easy with him.” 

“I know Eddie, I know,” his mother pauses, then says, “we will be there Eddie. Abuela already sent me the details, and Pepa is letting us stay with her. We will be in LA Wednesday morning, and would like to see you at least once before the party.” 

“It will have to be Thursday night. I have a shift Wednesday and Friday.” 

“Of course, my love. We understand. We’ll see you soon.” 

“Yeah, love you,” Eddie brings the phone down from his ear and dazedly ends the call. Buck takes the phone from his hand and tosses it to the coffee table. Eddie grips his boyfriends hips holding him in place when he moves to get off Eddie’s lap. 

“Everything alright?” He asks, running his hands up and down Eddie’s arms. 

“My parents are coming for a visit on Wednesday. They’ll be at Chris’ party.”

Buck leans forward, sliding his hands behind Eddie’s shoulders in a hug. “It’s going to be okay Eddie.”

“They know that I’m seeing someone,” Eddie whispers. 

“Eddie,” Buck moves back to look at him, and places a hand on his jaw, “we don’t have to tell them anything. I won’t be upset. Chris knows, Maddie and the team know. Everyone else, they can know when you’re ready.” Buck places a gentle kiss on Eddie’s forehead. 

“God Buck, do you have any idea how wonderful you are?” Eddie asks, pulling Buck in for a tender kiss, before resting their foreheads together. “It means so much to me how understanding you are. But I promised myself when we started this that I wouldn’t do that. That I wouldn’t let him shame me into staying hidden.”

“Whatever you need when they’re Eddie, I got your back.”

“I know.” Eddie places another soft kiss on Buck’s lips. “Now, where were we?” Eddie smirks, slipping a hand up Buck’s shirt, and pushing all thoughts that were not of Buck out of his mind. 

\---

The days leading up to his parents’ arrival fly by way too quickly for Eddie’s liking. Chris is ecstatic that he is going to get to see his grandparents, which is in stark contrast to the way Eddie is increasingly on edge the closer it gets to their arrival. Wednesday morning Eddie drops Chris off at school before making his way to the station. He is praying for a busy day to keep his mind occupied.

The universe offers no such kindness. He is three slow-moving, agonizing hours into his shift before they have their first call. It’s a kitchen fire in a small office building that had set off the alarms and automatically called in the fire department. By the time they get there the building is already evacuated and the sprinklers have put out the fire. Bobby turns off the alarm and sprinklers while he and Buck make sure the fire stays out and the building is safe for reentry. Hen and Chim tended to some minor hand burns; with no major injuries or structural damage, the whole ordeal takes less than an hour. 

It is barely 3:00 and now Eddie is trying not to clock watch while he prays for another call. Buck is beside him on the couch playing some game on the tv. Eddie is too distracted to be able to focus and play with him. Eddie shifts nervously, checking his phone again. Still, no word from his parents that they are in LA. They were supposedly getting into the city around 1:00 but had never sent him flight information. 

Eddie is about to give in and call them when the alarm goes off. The call is a medical emergency, and so Bobby sends out only him, Chim and Hen. Eddie is pretty sure he only gets to go along because the whole team can feel the anxious energy he is throwing off. Either way, he is glad for the distraction. After stabilizing and escorting a heart attack victim to the hospital, the three return to the station. Eddie is about to offer to replenish the supplies they had used and clean the ambulance when familiar laughter tinkles out across the station. Eddie’s heart stops, and for a second he fears Chim and Hen will be bringing another heart attack victim to the emergency room. 

“Diaz,” Bobby appears at the loft railing and calls down to him, “you have visitors, get up here.” 

Eddie stands frozen staring up at the loft, wondering what on earth his parents are doing here. A hand on his shoulder snaps him from his thoughts. 

“You better go on up there,” Hen smiles gently. Eddie nods and takes a deep breath before willing his body to move. 

Eddie slowly makes his way upstairs and rounds the corner into the den. His heart starts pounding at the sight of his mother on the couch with Buck, his son in between, and his father sitting across from them in a chair. 

“Daddy!” Christopher shouts happily when he noticed his father’s presence. Eddie forces a smile onto his face for his son’s sake. 

“Eddie, my love, it’s so good to see you,” his mother stands and reaches out. Eddie closes the distance and pulls her into a hug. 

“Hi Mom,” he tucks his head in her neck and breathes deeply. A hand on his shoulder interrupts the moment, and Eddie pulls back from his mother only to be pulled into a brief embrace with his father. “Hi papá,” he greets, clapping his father on the back once and stepping back. 

“Eddie, you look good. Happy, healthy,” Ramon puts a hand to Eddie’s face. 

“I am,” Eddie allows, smiling hesitantly. “What are you doing here? I thought we said dinner is tomorrow night.” 

“It was my idea Dad, we came to surprise you!” Christopher interjects excitedly, and really, Eddie can’t be upset at that.

“Ah, I see. Already conning your grandparents into spoiling you,” Eddie crosses his arms and squints at his son, though a smile plays at his lips. Chris giggles and his body lurches. Buck steadies him with a practiced hand to the shoulder. Eddie watches the interaction, and his smile grows momentarily until anxiety creeps in. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” Eddie turns to his parents. 

“Oh no. Besides, Evan was telling us about some of your crazier calls.” Helena took the chair his father hadn’t been sitting in and gestured to the couch, “Come and sit sweetie. Your captain told us he doesn’t mind,” 

Eddie and his father both move to sit, Eddie, sinking into the couch next to his son. “Buck, finish your story!” Chris demands after the adults get settled. 

“Aw Buddy, you’ve heard it before. Plus I should go; let you, your dad, and your grandparents catch up,” 

“Nonsense Evan, please finish. We haven’t heard this story before. He was telling us about a call where someone fell into a vat of chocolate.” Ramon smiles kindly at Buck. Buck meets Eddie’s eyes, and Eddie nods once. Buck launches back into the tale, and Eddie feels himself start to relax. It’s clear that his father has not yet deduced the real nature of his relationship with Buck. 

Eddie listens as Christopher helps Buck tell the story, watching his son gesticulate wildly to the amusement of his grandparents. Eddie shifts on the couch, and spreads his arm across the back of it, rifling his hand through Chris’s hair every so often. Eddie’s mom asks a question, and Buck slips into another story. Eddie’s eyes drifted over to his mother, who looks between Chris, Buck, and Eddie fondly. Chris is half in Buck’s lap, and staring up at him adoringly. His mother smiles warmly at him before turning her attention back to Chris and Buck. 

Eddie finally lets his gaze slide to his father. Ramon’s lips were tight and thin, his expression clouded in suspicion, his eyes fixed somewhere between Eddie and Buck. Eddie followed his line of vision and notices that he had unconsciously shifted closer to his son and boyfriend and that his hand was rubbing at the back of Buck’s neck. Eddie stills the movement and slowly moves his hand away. Buck seemingly doesn’t notice, and his conversation with Eddie’s mother continues uninterrupted. Eddie can feel his father’s eyes on him. Eddie resolutely keeps his attention on his mother, as he sends a silent prayer up to whoever might be listening that his father waits until they are alone to start up with whatever homophobic bull shit he is going to spew. 

Three long minutes tick by, and Ramon has yet to say anything. Eddie is lost in his own anxiety when the alarm sounds, causing him to jump. “Boys, it’s a fire. All hands on deck,” Bobby shouts up to them. Eddie is beyond glad for the chance to escape. Ramon’s eyes bore a hole into Eddie when Buck swings Chris up into a hug and whispers a promise to keep Eddie safe. Chris drops a kiss to Buck’s cheek before being passed to Eddie for a quick hug. When Chris demands Eddie’s promise to keep Buck safe, the look in Ramon’s eyes tells Eddie there will be a confrontation tomorrow night at dinner. 

Eddie sits next to Buck in the truck on the way to the burning industrial building, their thighs pressing together. Buck, who can read Eddie so easily places a comforting hand on his knee. The touch grounds Eddie, and he pushes his worries aside so he can focus on the information Bobby is feeding them about the fire they are about to run into.

When the team makes it back to the station, Eddie is tired, sore, and covered in soot. The call had taken several hours. The only upsides are that his parents are gone, and now his shift is over. After showering the dirt, grime, and sweat off his body he changes back into his street clothes and checks his phone for the first time in hours. There is a voicemail from his mother. The look in his father’s eyes earlier that afternoon return to him, and he takes a shaky breath before lowering himself to the bench in front of his locker to listen to it. 

He was listening to it for the third time, sure he must be mishearing things when Buck sits down on the bench next to him. “Everything alright?” 

“I think so. My mother has decided she taking over my kitchen to cook dinner tomorrow. And my parents insist you join us.” 

“Oh. They say why?”  
.   
“Not really. My mom said Chris asked, but her tone says she’s lying.”

“You can tell them I have plans I can’t break if you don’t want me there. Otherwise, I don’t mind.”

“No, I’d like you to be there. If they’re going to find out, better that it’s tomorrow than at Chris’ party.”

“Okay, I’ll be there then,” Buck moves so he is straddling the bench and pulls Eddie into a hug. He goes willingly, wrapping his arms around Buck’s torso and leaning his head on Buck’s shoulder. 

“It might get ugly Buck. My father...I’ve told you how he’s reacted to my being interested in men in the past. This is...this is so much more than walking in on two teenagers kissing.

“Don’t you worry about me, Eddie. My love is not fragile.” 

Laughter bubbles up through Eddie’s chest “did you seriously just use a line from Frozen on me?” Eddie asks, incredulous. 

“Maybe. Got you to laugh though,” Buck takes Eddie’s face in his hands and kisses him, long and slow. “Regardless of what he might say, Eddie, it won’t change how I feel about you. About us. So please, don’t worry about that.”

Eddie reaches out a hand and pulls Buck back in by the back of the head for another kiss. “You are so amazing Evan, I really don’t deserve you,” Eddie whispers.

“Hey, stop that,” Buck retorts sharply. “I love you, Eddie. All you.” Buck held Eddie’s gaze while making that declaration, and Eddie can see in Buck’s eyes how much he means what he says. It is overwhelming sometimes, how much this man truly cares for him. Eddie wonders if Buck realizes just how much Eddie returns the feelings. 

“I love you too,” Eddie moves forward, kissing Buck hard, tangling his hand in the other man’s hair. When the two finally part, they lean their foreheads together while they catch their breath. 

“Will they be at your house when you get home?” 

“No. They had dinner reservations with my Tio and Tia tonight. Carla met them at my house to watch Chris until I get home. You could come over. Stay the night?”

“I’d like that. Let’s get going.” Buck stands and helps Eddie up. The two men shove the rest of their things into their duffle bags and make their way out of the station, hand in hand. 

\---

Thursday morning Buck’s presence helps keep Eddie sane. His parents are spending the day visiting with his Abuela and some of his father’s cousins, so Eddie doesn’t have to worry about them until dinner. He is only slightly ashamed of that he lied about needing the day to run errands and last-minute preparations for the party. Truthfully, Athena and Bobby are taking care of the food, Buck is picking up the cake that morning, and Eddie got the box of party supplies in the mail a week ago. 

With the day parent-free, he and Buck drive Christopher to school together. His boyfriend’s easy chatter with his son calms his nerves and put him in a good mood. It is evident to anyone who watches Chris and Buck interact how much they love each other. Eddie is sure that his parents could tell that yesterday at the station. He starts to think positively. That Buck will charm his parents, that Ramon will see how much better off Eddie and Chris are with Buck in their lives. 

When they get back Buck helps him tidy up his already neat house. For lunch, the two men take a drive to a nearby park where Eddie’s favorite food truck is usually found. They eat sandwiches on a park bench, enjoying the pleasant spring day. They walk around the pond, arms slung around each other. While Buck is chattering about how much he can’t wait for Chris to open his birthday present, Eddie manages to forget momentarily about the evening’s possible confrontation. He loves these moments, Buck pressed up against him as they just enjoy being together. They end up sitting down by the pond and talking until they need to leave to pick Chris up early from school so they will be home when his parents arrive. 

Before long the three boys have all changed and are sitting in the living room waiting for Eddie’s parents to arrive. Eddie and Buck are watching TV and Chris is on the floor playing with some action figures when the doorbell rings. Chris shouts with joy, uses the coffee table to leverage himself off the floor, and makes his way towards the door. Eddie watches, giving him a head start. When he moves to stand Buck squeezes Eddie’s hand and places a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “You got this, and I got your back,” he whispers. Eddie nods and follows his son to the door. 

Eddie’s parents bustle into the house, Ramon carrying Christopher into the living room. Buck stands to greet them, first shaking Ramon’s hand. Eddie watches as his mother pulls Buck into a hug and whispers something he can’t hear into his ear. Buck smiles at whatever it is, and plants a kiss on her cheek. Warmth fills Eddie’s heart at the sight. He can’t say he’s surprised to see how easily his partner wins over his mother. Buck comes over to Eddie and takes the bags out of his hands, then follows Helena into the kitchen. Eddie can hear cabinets opening and closing, and pots and pans clanging as his mother invades his kitchen to cook dinner. 

“Your friend is here early, Edmundo,” Ramon eyes Eddie, depositing Chris onto the floor at his toys. 

“Buck picked me up from school with Daddy, then he helped me do my homework,” Christopher supplies when Eddie doesn’t respond. 

“Oh, really mijo? Does this happen often?” Eddie’s father doesn’t look away from Eddie, his expression unreadable. 

“Yup. All the time. 

“I see. Are you okay with that?” 

“Of course Abuelo! I love Buck. He takes care of me.” 

“I see,” Ramon says again, lowering himself onto the couch. “Tell me about school Chris, did you have a good day?” As Chris launches into a story about what they are learning in science, Eddie makes a break for the kitchen. Whatever is happening in there has to be less stressful. 

Eddie freezes as he crosses the threshold. Buck is standing at the counter with his mother, cutting up onions while his mother is working at a baking sheet. “Remember, nice even slices cook better,” she says to Buck.

“Like this?”

“Yes, very good, Evan. Do you cook often?”

“Sometimes. Mostly I help Bobby - that’s our captain - at the station.”

“He’s taught you well.” 

“Thanks. So what is this called again?”

“It’s a pozole. It’s Eddie’s favorite. It’s really easy, but it takes a long time to cook, which is why we are here so early. I would have started even sooner but..” 

“Yeah, he had some things to take care of earlier.”

“Right. Errands. For the party.” Helena sounds unconvinced. Eddie clears his throat and steps further into the kitchen, hoping to derail the conversation before his mother is able to wheedle a confirmation he was lying out of Buck. 

Buck hears Eddie and turns around, “Hey, Eds. Everything good?” he smiles, holding the knife still. 

“Yeah. Just thought I’d see if you needed any help in here.”

“Uh-huh. I’m sure,” She raises an eyebrow at Eddie, before turning to Buck. “Don’t believe his lies Evan, he has never been interested in cooking. Usually, this means he is being nosy about what’s for dinner, or wants to swipe some uncooked vegetables.” 

“Ah. Well then, I’m on to your tricks, Eddie.” Buck grins cheekily. Eddie rolls his eyes and walks over to them, peering over their shoulders at the counter. The chile slices his mom is setting out on a baking tray look good. He reaches for one only to get his hand slapped away by his mother, sending Buck into a fit of laughter. Eddie looks at him, betrayed. Buck, the ass only laughs harder, putting the knife down as he holds his stomach. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Eddie mutters, embarrassed. 

“Oh, Edmundo. So predictable,” his mother says lovingly as she puts the last of the chile slices down and moves around him to stick them in the oven. She peers into the giant pot on the stove and nods, before moving back to Eddie and Buck, who has finally stopped laughing. 

“Oh man Eddie, has your mother got you pegged,” he snorts turning back to the onions. 

“If you’re going to hover, grab a knife and help cut up the rest of these vegetables.” Helena gestures to the radishes and cabbage spread out on the counter. Eddie sighs, takes his mother’s place next to Buck, and sets to work. 

“So Mrs. Diaz, tell me. What was Eddie like as a kid?” Buck asks. Eddie fights the urge to smack his boyfriend. 

“Oh, please Evan, call me Helena.” Helena smiles at Buck, before continuing. “Eddie was such a sweet boy.” Eddie resigns himself to his fate as his mother launches into a story. Buck is enthralled and is watching Eddie with such a fond expression, that between the story his mother is telling and the way Buck is looking at him, Eddie knows he’s broken out in a blush. Buck bumps their shoulder together and smiles, catching Eddie’s eyes. In that moment, Eddie wants nothing more than to kiss him. Instead, he makes do with returning the smile before looking back down at the vegetables he’s cutting. 

Helena finishes her story, then shoos both boys out of the kitchen. “Out, both of you. I need to make the puree and don’t need any help with this,” She walks them towards the door to the living room. Buck nods and goes without argument, but Eddie hesitates at the door. The last thing he wants is to be alone with his father and Buck. His father often forgets that Chris is no longer three, and will remember things you say in front of him. As such, he has zero qualms about making rude comments in front of his grandson. 

When Helena finally bullies Eddie out of the kitchen, the sight that greets him in the living room is that of Buck on the floor with Chris, his eagle-eyed father watching the two as they build something with the legos that appeared while Eddie was in the kitchen. Eddie takes his time moving over to the couch, and when he sinks into it he tries to leave as much space as he can between himself and his father. Eddie wonders briefly what his father would say if he knew just what he and Buck were up to in that very spot a few days ago. 

“What are you building, Chris?” Eddie asks, the quiet of the living room feeling uncomfortable and oppressive. 

“A spaceship,” Chris says without looking up, focusing on his task. 

“Very cool,” Eddie watches them work, filled with a sudden rush of affection. Buck is holding a larger part that is already together still while Chris is attempting to attach what looks like it might be a wing. Both boys have their tongue poking out, concentrating. He wants to pull out his phone but doesn’t, knowing Ramon will latch onto that and not let go. 

“So Evan, Chris tells me you often pick him up from school. It is so kind of you to help Eddie out in your free time.”

Buck shuffles a lego brick from one hand to the other as he thinks of a response. Eddie can tell that Buck knows his father is fishing. “It’s really not a big deal. I’m happy to help Eddie, and Chris is a great kid.” Buck finally says. 

Ramon studies Buck for a long minute. “Still, most single men would rather spend their free time enjoying being single.” 

Buck looks to Eddie silently asking him what to say. Eddie makes a subtle shrugging motion, and Buck opens his mouth to respond. Whatever he planned on saying, they will never know because Eddie’s mom walks into the living room, and interrupts. “Well, it just needs to simmer for a while. What do you have for games mijo? I thought we could play something.” 

Eddie manages to swallow his sigh of relief. “We have a few games, I’ll go grab them.” Eddie jumps up and heads to dig some out. As he leaves the room, he hears his mother ask Buck for help getting coffee made up for the adults. Eddie silently thanks her for saving Buck from having to make up an answer that would probably still not satisfy his father. 

Three games of Sorry later, Eddie is feeling more relaxed. His father hasn’t asked any more questions, and conversation during the game stayed focused on the game. Chris had alternated between being on Eddie’s team and being on Buck’s team, which if Ramon found odd he kept it to himself. 

“Can we play one more game, please?” Chris asks when Helena gets up to go tend to the pozole. 

“Ask Nanna,” Eddie nods towards the kitchen.

“Nanna, can we play another game please?” Chris yells from his seat.

“I meant, get up and go ask her Chris,” Eddie smacks a chuckling Buck in the chest. 

Chris, who more and more has started taking cues from Buck shrugs innocently and smiles. Buck at least tries to stifle his laughter this time, but still Eddie throws him a dirty look because Chris starts giggling too. Eddie tries to be annoyed, but just can’t be. He can feel the smile overtaking his face when he looks up and catches sight of his dad. His father is wearing the same tight-lipped expression as in the firehouse. His smile drops, and he looks down at his hands. 

Eddie’s mom comes walking back into the room and announces that they can play for a while longer and Chris cheers. Ramon looks at Helena and asks her how much longer until dinner is ready. When Buck uses the distraction to squeeze Eddie’s thigh gently, Eddie lets his hand fall from the table, and threads their fingers. Buck runs his thumb soothingly over Eddie’s hand, and he feels calmer. 

Helena sits and announces she wishes to play a different game for a while. They put away Sorry, and pull out Uno. Chris decides he’d rather be on Buck’s team than play on his own, and the two are press together as they whisper behind Buck’s cards. Again, the conversation turns back to the game, but Ramon is quieter now. Eddie knows that a blunt question or accusation is coming before the end of the night. His leg starts to bounce nervously under the table. He spreads his cards out in his hand and tries to focus. 

When dinner is ready, Eddie cleans up the games while Buck and Chris set the table. Ramon carries the pot of Pozole to the table. Helena brings out a bottle of wine and some sparkling grape juice for Chris. Helena disappears back into the kitchen and returns with a bowl of tortilla chips. 

“They are freshly made. From a little market near Abuela’s,” she places the bowl on the table. 

“This all looks and smells amazing, Helena. Thank you for inviting me.” Buck says as he scoops some food first into Chris bowl, and then his own. It’s true, everything smells delicious, but Eddie’s stomach is a jumbled mess of nerves, and he doesn’t trust the words that may come out of his mouth if he opens it. 

“Oh, think nothing of it Evan,” Helena waves off. Once everyone has served themselves, they tuck in, and there isn’t much chatter as they enjoy the meal. The first bite doesn’t go down easy, but his mother’s pozole is as flavorful as it always is, and each bite goes down a little easier. He can feel eyes on him and looks up to see his mother looking at him concerned. He smiles weakly and manages a nod, before turning back to his food. 

When they’ve all eaten their fill of the pozole, Eddie carries the pot back into the kitchen. He leans against the counter and breathes slowly. “You need to just tell him, my love,” a voice comes from behind him. Eddie jumps and spins, facing his mother. She approaches him and takes his face in her hands. “Waiting any longer, lying, will only make it worse,” she leans up while pulling his head down and places a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“You make it sound like it’s easy. Things have been so good. I don’t want him to mess it up.” Eddie averts his eyes, avoiding hers. 

“I know it won’t be easy for you Eddie, but if you think that that man of yours is going to leave just because your father might say something insensitive, you’re blind and crazy.”

“Chris’s birthday is in two days...he is really excited for the two of you to be there...Papá isn’t going to be happy…”

“You let me worry about that. Your father may be stubborn, but nothing will keep me from that party.” Helena swears, a determined smile on her face. 

Eddie brings a hand up to cover hers. “Love you, mom,” he says softly, blinking back the tears that are threatening to fall. 

Helena pulls him into a hug, “everything is going to be okay my love, I promise,” she whispers into his ear. 

They return to the dining room carrying the fixings for strawberry shortcake. Chris claps happily as Buck puts a healthy dollop of whipped cream on top of the sponge cake. Eddie can feel the seconds tick by, as he tries to convince himself to just open his mouth and pull the band-aid off. It is quiet in the small room, as the five people enjoy their dessert. 

Eddie watches as Ramon puts his fork down and looks at Eddie, seemingly contemplating something. “Evan, may I ask you a question?” he asks, turning his gaze to Buck. Eddie can feel the knots in his stomach tightening. 

Buck looks up from his desert slowly, “Of course Mr. Diaz,” 

“You were here before my wife and I arrived. Chris tells me you often pick him up from school with my son. Twice tonight you prepared Chris’ plate. You and my son share small intimacies - like a hand to the back of the neck, or holding hands under a table. So I suppose my question is - what exactly is the nature of your relationship with my son? You seem to be closer than friends or work partners.” Ramon’s question is for Buck, but his eyes are on Eddie. His expression and tone are terrifyingly void of emotion.Christopher has shrunk back in his seat and looks unsure of what is happening. Buck is at a loss for words, and Eddie knows he needs to finally speak up. 

“Chris, why don’t you take Nanna to your room and show her that big lego castle we put together last week,” Eddie says, his voice surprisingly steady. Ramon’s eyes stay zeroed in on Eddie as Helena helps Chris out of his chair and into his crutches. The only sound in the room is the buzzing of the overhead light and Chris’ crutches clapping against the floor. Eddie listens for Chris’ door to latch shut, before he speaks. 

“Buck and I are partners, Papá,” Eddie says evenly. 

“And by partners, I assume you do not mean work colleagues,” Ramon’s steel gaze flits between the two men. 

“I mean as in boyfriends,” Eddie snaps, bringing his hand down hard on the table. 

“I see. I thought I had stamped all of out of you when you brought Shannon home.” 

Eddie laughs humorlessly. “Because it was what I wanted you to think. You made it clear to me that you find who I was - who I _am_ disgusting.”

Ramon scoffs, “Always so dramatic. Who you are is a father. Did you even think of your son when you decided to be with another man?” 

Eddie’s nerves are gone now, replaced by rage. He opens his mouth to lay into his father when a hand on his stops him. 

“With all due respect sir, that is out of line. We had a long conversation about what this means for Chris. And Eddie always puts Christopher’s needs first.” Buck interjects. 

“Did you consider what other kids would say? Or their parents? My grandson will face enough difficulties in life without you adding avoidable ones.” 

“It’s 2020 in California, not 1995 in Texas,” Eddie spits. “Do not hide your prejudices behind concern for my son. Just say what you really mean Papá.” 

“Fine. I do not care for the idea of my only son sinning with a man, instead of finding a nice woman to take care of him. It goes against what I believe.”

“Buck does take care of me - of us. He loves us, and we love him. If that is not good enough for you...well, then I’m sorry you would rather stew in your prejudices than be happy that I’m happy.” 

Ramon blinks at Eddie “Of course I want you to be happy Edmundo, but I do not think that in the long run this will make you happy.” 

Eddie makes a frustrated noise, “No woman will ever make me happy like that. I dated women because it was what you wanted. I loved Shannon because of the bond we shared after having Chris. But it never was right or would have worked. I’m attracted to men Papá, it’s always been like that. It isn’t ever going to change.” 

Ramon sits still for a moment as Eddie’s words sink in. Eddie finds himself holding his breath. Chair legs scrape against the floor, piercing the eerie quiet of the room as Eddie’s father stands suddenly. “I’m going to say goodbye to Chris, and your mother and I will be on our way.” Ramon disappears down the hallway. 

Eddie lets go of the breath he was holding and puts his face with his hands. Buck rubs between his shoulder blades tentatively but stays quiet. The two sit in silence until Ramon passes through the room without stopping, and walks out the front door. Eddie’s mother is not far behind him. She stops at the table, and Buck stands. 

“Evan, it was nice to meet you,” she pulls him into a hug and Eddie hears her whisper “I’m so glad my son has found such a nice young man. Be gentle with him,” in Buck’s ear. His mother squeezes between Buck’s now empty chair and the table and squats down. He looks at her when he feels her hand card through his hair. “I love you Eddie, and I am so very happy for you. Evan is a wonderful man. I like him, your Abuela and your aunt like him. Your sisters will love him.”

Eddie nods, looking up and away from her. Buck has disappeared, to give them privacy Eddie assumes. 

“Eddie, look at me,” she says, taking his face in her hands, and forcing his gaze back to her. “I don’t care what your father said, ignore it. This man is it for you, I can tell. Be happy Eddie, you deserve it.” She leans forward and kisses his cheek. She stands back up and Eddie follows, pulling her into a crushing hug, a few tears falling into her neck. 

“My sweet boy,” she reaches up and dries his tears. “You be careful tomorrow, and I will see you Saturday.” Eddie walks her to the door and watches as she gets into the car his father is waiting in. He closes and locks the door, then turns to find his boys. 

Buck is in the kitchen, putting leftovers into containers. He turns when Eddie walks in, looking unsure of what to do. “So that...went,” Eddie says awkwardly to the floor. 

“I’m sorry Eddie,” Buck wrings a dishcloth in his hand. For the first time in a few hours Eddie really looks at Buck. He looks tired, sad, and nervous. 

Eddie crosses the kitchen and pulls him into a hug. “Thank you. For being here tonight. For sitting through that with me.” Eddie pulls back just far enough to kiss Buck, leaving his arms wrapped around the other man’s neck. 

Buck’s hands slide up and down Eddie’s back soothingly, “You don’t have to thank me, Eddie. He didn’t say anything I wasn’t expecting to hear.” 

“Still, it means a lot to me. Part of me was afraid you’d run from the room and never talk to me again.” Eddie looks down at their feet, his hands playing with the wisps of hair at the nape of Buck’s neck. 

“I’m not a 16-year-old kid who's afraid of his boyfriend’s father,” Buck’s voice sounds amused, but there is an earnest look in his eyes.

“Yeah, I suppose.” The sound of crutches against hardwood echoes through the room and the two men look up. “Hey buddy, you okay?” Eddie moves away from Buck and lifts Chris into his arms. 

“You and Abuelo were really mad at each other,” Chris says, toying with the buttons of Eddie’s henley. Buck turns back to finish taking care of the leftover mess. Eddie sits Chris in a chair at the breakfast table, then sits in front of him. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that Chris, but it’s all going to be okay.” Eddie leans forward and rests his elbows on his thighs. 

“He doesn’t like Buck very much does he?”

“Why do you think that mijo?” 

“He always seemed mad when I talked about Buck. And Buck stayed with you while he yelled.” 

Eddie sighs. Chris really was too observant for his own good. “No buddy, he doesn’t. But it’s nothing that Buck’s done wrong.”

“Oh. Is it because he doesn’t want you and Buck to date? Because you’re both boys?” 

Eddie should have been expecting the comment, but it still steals the breath from his lungs. He can’t think of a lie, so he goes with the truth. “Yeah, Chris. That’s why.” 

“Oh. Dad?”

“What buddy?” 

“I don’t want Abuelo to be mad at you. But I don’t want you to break up with Buck either.” Chris has tears in his eyes as he stares at the floor. Eddie's heart shatters into a million pieces, and he has to fight back his own tears. A solid hand falls on his shoulder, and Buck kneels down on the floor beside him.

“Chris, look at us,” Buck demands gently. Chris looks up slowly. Eddie has the urge to lie again. He wants to tell Chris that his grandfather just needs time and that everything will be okay. But it wouldn’t be fair to give him a false sense of hope. The truth is Eddie has no idea if his father will ever accept who Eddie is, let alone his relationship with Buck. 

“Chris, your Abuelo loves you, and even if he is mad at me, he will always love you.” 

Chris nods. “Are you gonna break up with Buck?” he asks, tears still falling. 

Eddie looks to Buck and takes his hand. “No, Chris. Of course not.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Buck quips, squeezing Eddie’s hand. Eddie can see the relief through his humor though, and suddenly he feels exhausted. Chris gives them a watery smile and launches himself at them. Eddie sinks to the floor as he and Buck envelop Chris in a hug. The three sit on the floor, a tangle of limbs, and for the first time all night, Eddie can breathe easy. 

\----------

Chris’s party somehow goes off without a hitch. All of his friends make it, and Chris is too excited to really notice any of the adults. Eddie’s mother shows up with Pepa; both his uncle and father noticeably absent. Abuela grumbles about her idiot son, but Eddie’s mother swiftly changes the subject. Eddie’s backyard is full of family, friends, and food, and Eddie can’t help but feel happy, despite the ongoing friction with his father. 

Chris opens presents, and Buck has his phone out and is snapping an obnoxious number of pictures. When it’s time for cake Buck helps Eddie get slices passed out to all the kids, while Helena plates slices so adults can wander up for one if they want. Once all the kids have cake Eddie and Buck finally sink into chairs with their own pieces. 

Eddie watches Buck eat, a warm feeling settling in his chest. Buck has already managed to get frosting stuck to his lip. Eddie looks around to see if anyone is watching them, and satisfied that everyone is distracted, he leans in and kisses it off Buck’s lip. The other man looks startled but pleased, and pulls Eddie back in for another. 

Eddie’s father shows up as the party is winding down, a gift in hand even though Chris had already opened a new Lego set from his grandparents. Eddie isn’t thrilled, but stands back and lets them have a moment. Large hands settle on his hips, and he leans back into Buck’s embrace. 

“You okay?” Buck asks. 

“Yeah. I mean I’m not happy he is trying to buy my son’s forgiveness and love with an extra present, but Chris seems happy to see him.” They watch as Ramon looks up at them briefly, frowns, and walks away toward the rest of Eddie’s family, as Chris goes back to play with his friends. 

Eddie turns to face Buck. “I knew this was how it was going to be. You’re worth it, Evan.” Eddie cuts off any reply Buck might make by kissing him soundly. Buck looks a little dazed when Eddie pulls back and allows Eddie to lead him over to where their team is congregated together. Eddie lets himself fall into easy conversation with his 118 family, and puts his father out of his mind for the time being. 

Eddie’s parents approach him a while later. His mother pulls him and then Buck into tight hugs as she says her goodbyes. Eddie’s father eyes him stiffly, but at his wife's less than subtle elbow to his side, pulls Eddie into an awkward hug, and makes him promise to be safe and take care of himself. Ramon contemplates Buck for a long second, then turns and walks off. Eddie watches as Chris and his mother trail after him as he walks back into the house to leave. Buck stands behind Eddie and wraps his arms around him tightly, placing a kiss to his temple. Eddie has no idea if his father will ever support him, and it's a difficult fact to swallow. But as Eddie stands in the middle of his son’s birthday party, in the arms of the man he loves, he is certain that he is going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, edited only by me and Grammarly. Pardon any mistakes. 
> 
> Also please pardon my cheesy Frozen II quote, I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Yes, I really researched a real recipe to write into this. I've never had it, but it sounds delicious. You can find the recipe here: https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/red-posole-with-pork 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my day :D


End file.
